Gloves generally used in sports such as golf, racketball, and auto racing are traditionally made completely of leather and are cut so as to optimally mold to the contours and volumes of the hand, in order to provide proper strength and tightness. Their main functions are to absorb perspiration and prevent the hand from sliding on the object, thus improving prehension and tightening. Despite the know-how of the "pattern makers," the gloves are not adapted to all of the various existing morphologies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,917 introduced improvements by envisaging, in particular, a transverse tightening strap combined with elastic means on the dorsal portion of the glove in the metacarpal areas. This tightening arrangement certainly allows the broader adaptation of the glove to different types of hands, but cannot be applied uniformly over all of the parts of the glove, especially those which must be completely smooth, whatever the position of the hand and whether it is relaxed or closed over the object.
The glove in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,388 comprises a diagonal opening extending from the base of the wrist to a point in proximity to the base of the little finger and which is tightened by a simple Velcro strap which thus generates diagonal tension. The major disadvantage of this system is that it has an opening which very appreciably complicates the fabrication of the glove, on the one hand, and which quickly becomes deformed after several uses, on the other. Finally, the use of a strap without reversing buckle causes unpleasant rotation when the glove is tightened, thereby requiring the continuous readjustment of the base of the glove.